kart_kingdomkartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kart Kingdom Blog
The Kart Kingdom Blog is a blog where K posts news about Kart Kingdom. K usually posts every week with the exception of the Explore the Outdoors Event in 2017. There are at least 102 posts on the blog. The first person to comment on a blog post was Morris. No one knows who writes on the blog yet. Posts Welcome! It's a Wacky World! Snapshot Of The Day! Dear K, How Do I Add a Friend? Weather Report On Mount Snow Pie-Nado Warning! Say Hi To Gus! Pose As Odd Squad Agents! New Kicks In Town! Eye Spy Dear K, What Is A Secret Code? It's Game Time! Can You Solve This Riddle? Happy Fourth Of July! Draw Your Dream Kart! Spotlight:Teacup Kart The Dream Karts! Eye Spy #2 A Clue For You Cat Hat Party This Friday A New Secret Code! School's In Session! Help Gus Pick a Kart Draw Your Halloween Kart! New Game:Monkey Mayhem Spotted: Jayelan921 Halloween Kart Winner! Enter Spooky Street... Have You Found...? New Game: Arthur Delivers! The Halloween Party Is Here! Dear K, What Can I Craft With "The Special Kart"? Guess Who? The Kratts Need Your Help! Nominate A Friend! Spotted: Omydollz6 Sorry! Gus Returns! 10...9...8... Happy 2016! Guess Who's Coming? Help Nature Cat! Snapshot Of The Day #3 Dear K, How Do I Take A Picture? 252,088 Miles! It's Party Time...on the Moon! Best Dressed For The Moon Fest! New Game: Don't Flood the Fidgits! Spotted: Issa395 Secret Code Giveaway! Eye Spy #3 It's Spring Break! Oh Hello, I'm CC! Oh Hello Again! Oh Hello, And Goodbye! I'm Back! Earth Day Photo Contest! Vote for the Best Photo! Spotlight: Piñata Kart Photo Contest Winner! New Game: Crossroads What A Beautiful Day! Best Friends Kart Contest! Happy Best Friends Day! Best Friends Kart Contest Winners! What is Happening? Happy Fourth of July! More Summer Fun Karts and Wheels on their Way! Spotted: Its2016K and Moon1927 Something Very Odd! Help Odd Squad Get The Kingdom Back to Normal! Have You Seen The New Odd Squad Movie? Spoiler Alert! Spotted in Odd Squad Gear: Unser361 Ask K Anything! Dear K - Here are Answers to a Whole Bunch of Questions Nominate a Friend! Spotted: WisteriaWolf! Eye Spy #4 Something's Coming... Can You Guess What It Is? Hat Race 2016 Coming Soon to Kart Kingdom! Don't Delay - Vote Today! (Or By Monday Night!) Hot Off the Presses! Cat Hat Wins! Election Edition: The Results! Draw Your Own Mask! Congrats to Our Winners! Dear K, What is Team Crafting? Have You Seen OddTube? Wild Kratts Sneak Peek! Have a Happy Thanksgiving! Be Nice To Polar Bears! KK Rules of the Road Are You Ready? 10, 9, 8... Party Like It's 2017! New Year's Resolutions Gus Is Back With Cool Stuff! When Is The KK App Coming Out Eye Spy Five Groundhog Day Valentine's Day Is Tuesday! Dinosaur Train Rewards Ask K Anything! When Can I Play KK On My iPad? Dear K Answers!! Spotted: newjakie Special Edition Secret Code! Calling All Testers! Oh, There's My Glasses! Explore the Outdoors! Explore the Outdoors — Day 1 Explore the Outdoors — Day 2 Explore the Outdoors — Day 3 Explore the Outdoors — Day 4 Explore the Outdoors — Day 5 Explore the Outdoors — Day 6 Thanks For Exploring the Outdoors with Us! Earth Day is This Weekend! KK App Now On All Tablets! Who Loves Birthdays? Characters The characters that appear in blog posts are K, CC, Gus, Harley, and Drew. Comments On the Blog, people can comment on blog posts. People often talk about the blog post or other things in Kart Kingdom. People also make Clubs that people can join and Parties that people can go to. However, moderators can decide if your comment can be visible to other players. Category:KK Website Category:Photos/Kart Kingdom Related Category:Browse